Flying on Air
by cphfairies
Summary: Lily finds herself ice skating with an unlikely partner. Lily/James one-shot; Lily's POV


**Hey guys!**

 **Here's a cute James/Lily one-shot that I've been planning for a little while. It's based on some fanart that I found on Pinterest, so that's where some of the dialogue comes from.** **All rights go to that Pin, as well as J.K. Rowling.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~cphfairies**

* * *

Alice and I had been looking forward to this Hogsmeade weekend for a very long time. This weekend was the weekend before the Christmas holiday, which meant that the ice skating rink was set up and ready for me to teach Alice how to skate. Petunia and I had grown up skating on our little pond back at home, so I considered myself to be significantly good at it. After four years of coming to Hogsmeade, Alice finally decided that she was ready to learn, and I eagerly offered to teach her as my sister had taught me.

In addition, there was _no way_ that James Potter would consider making a fool out of himself on the ice.

Alice and I find an empty bench to sit down on and put on our skates. She's never skated before, but I have confidence that she'll learn in no time. Marlee had planned on coming with us, but at the last minute she dropped out. Alice and I think she has a boyfriend, but she won't let us in on the details.

"All right," I say, "Let's practice!"

I take her hands and pull her up off the bench. Her legs begin to wobble.

"Lily, what if I-"

"Calm down!" I tell her, laughing. "You won't fall. I've charmed your skates."

This is a lie. I haven't done anything to her skates at all, but this clearly makes her feel better, as I thought it would, and she gains confidence.

I show her how to move faster by pushing her feet, and she learns quickly. Soon she's skating like she's known how to for years, and I have to work at catching up to her.

"You're doing great, Al!" I tell her once I do catch up.

"Thanks, Lils. I owe it all to you. You're a good teacher, and you're _very_ good at charms!" She laughs.

"Alice, do you want to know a secret?"

She nods.

"I didn't charm your skates at all. You've been doing this all on your own, and you're great at it!"

"Really?"

"Really."

She doesn't say anything, and I start to worry that maybe she's angry that I tricked her, but then she gives me a hug. "Thank you, Lily."

"Of course! But I'm out of breath. I need a cocoa break, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead!" she says. "I'll be right here, practicing my jumps!"

* * *

I return to our bench with my little cup of hot cocoa and sip it, watching my friend happily practicing her newfound talent, and thinking about what a glorious day it's been so far. The cold isn't too bad, especially with all this exercise, I've already finished all my weekend homework, and Potter hasn't made one appearance. In fact, it's starting to get a little concerning.

I continue mulling this over when I realize that someone has been watching me for a very long time. Slowly, I turn around to see who it is.

 _Please, please, please_...

"Hey, Evans!"

 _Joy_.

"What is it, Potter?" More like _Why do you have to show up now and ruin my day?_

"Aw, what's the matter?" he asks, sitting down beside me. "You look like someone sucked the fun out of your day."

 _Shocker._

"Oh, no, it's just that... well, I-"

He stands up quickly for being on skates and takes my hands.

"Come on, Evans, skate with me. You'll feel better."

"What, isn't Sirius around to watch you make a fool of yourself?"

To my surprise, James rolls his eyes. "Actually, he snuck off without saying where he was going. Remus and I think he's got a girlfriend." He smirks at me. "So, since Remus refuses to go out on the ice, I'm forced to find a last resort."

"That's me, isn't it?"

"Hey, you catch on quick, Evans!"

In spite of myself, I smile and stand up with him. We begin to skate around the rink, and I begin to enjoy myself.

"You're not half bad, Evans. I reckon you're ready for a spin!"

He takes my hand again, which catches me off guard. My cheeks flush and I begin to lose my balance as he spins me around in a circle.

"James, stop-"

As I'm about to fall, he puts both hands around my waist. My arms fall around his neck and I catch my breath. I look up and realize how close our faces are, but at the moment, I don't really mind. Because his eyes are smiling, and his lips are, too. A real, genuine smile, not the conceited smirk that I'm used to. His eyes gain a questioning look, and they lock on mine. The cold suddenly doesn't feel so cold anymore. I look up at him. He leans towards me, and I lean towards him. My lips part and I can feel his warmth and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Someone comes crashing into us and the three of us fall down on the ice, our embrace broken.

Leave it to Black to ruin a moment.

"Bloody hell, you two should watch where you skate," Sirius ridicules us before getting up and skating off towards Marlee, who is talking with Alice.

I sit there on the cold, cold ice, contemplating what had just happened, when I realize that James is still there with me.

"So..." he says.

"So..." I repeat.

James stands up and holds out a hand, which I take tentatively. He pulls me up and looks into my eyes.

"Where were we?" he whispers.

My heart flutters. _Is this really going to happen? Is James Potter really going to kiss me? Is-_

"Oh, right! I was about to prove that I'm much better at skating than you are."

My heart sinks. I was right. It's just Potter. Stupid, idiot Potter. And suddenly, I get angry. He probably set this whole thing up, just to get a reaction out of me. Well, I most definitely will _not_ give him what he's looking for. I'll show him. No one skates better than Lily Evans.

"Oh, really, Potter?" I take off, smiling, skating faster and faster and faster around the rink until it feels like I'm flying on air. Just when I think he's worn out, he catches up to me. So I go faster.

Up ahead, there's a wall with a bar you can hang onto if you get tired, so I grabbed it to catch my breath. I look around, but I can't see him.

 _Good_ , I think, _he's left._

"Hey, Evans!" He's back.

He grabs onto the bar, too, and then, gently, pushing me up against the wall, he says, "I thought I lost you," and it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard. Then he kisses me, which is ironically the last thing I expected. And I felt pretty annoyed that I wasn't expecting it. So I glared up at him, and I saw the hope in his eyes flicker away for an instant. But then, wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him in and kissed him again.

"Yeah, maybe you lost me," I pause and look up at him before continuing, "but then you found me again."

And, as it turns out, I'm wrong. _This_ feels like I'm flying on air.


End file.
